beautiful nightmare
by angelofthewaves
Summary: Kyle's ex girlfriend/best friend shows up in the bay to remind the newest Braxton that although its nice to be good, being bad is much more fun. A/N if you ship Tamara/Kyle or even like Tamara you may not want to read this. Kyle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners PLEASE READ YOU MIGHT HATE THIS IF YOU DON'T so this whole Tamara/Kyle thing is making me insane so I have created my own little scenario where Kyle is in love with a hot BAMF since a guy as hot as Kyle should be, this will be slight Mary-sue but more in a Erica from teen wolf sort of way not a Bella swan way if you get my meaning, if you don't well then my OC is a hot chick who had a hard life as a teenager and does everything she can to make up for it, now that her troubles are behind her. reviews inspire me so show the love xoxo P.S. Blakeley is played by Blake lively but from when she had brown hair in green lantern. **

Her eyes,

he would never forget her eyes in the same way he would never be able to say for sure what colour they really were.

when he looked into them he would often decide on blue, only to look back a moment later and see green or even grey, they were beautiful yet terrifying, just like she was.

when they ran the streets together as teenagers, her eyes where the what gave him courage and strength, they inspired him.

she was always a mystery to him and even after all these years, he still saw her as perfection.

that was what he wanted, not this.

he shoved Tamara away from him and scrambled off the couch putting distance between them,

'I'm sorry Tamara I cant' he said in a low voice she looked hurt and confused, she tried to come around the couch to him but he stepped back and held out his arm to tell her to stop like he was warding off an angry dog.

'Why not?' she asked sadly a pout forming on her lips 'is it because of Casey?'

'Tamara he loves you'

'but I don't love him' she yelled angrily Kyle hastily motioned for her to be quiet, glancing nervously at the bedrooms, but Tamara just glared 'I know you have feelings for me' she pointed out petulantly, Kyle sighed.

'I do' he said and she gave him one of her "well then what's your problem" sort of looks 'but I don't love you like Casey does and I never will' he finished she immediately opened her mouth to argue 'its not going to happen Tamara' he snapped frustrated, instantly feeling bad when he saw tears welling up in her eyes 'you're going to thank me for this' he said softly he didn't wait for her to reply, instead he quickly got dressed and left the house as fast as his feet could take him.

he sat down on the beach and listened to the waves, as he weighed his options for the night but none seemed all that good,

he could;

a. go to the share house and try to explain why he needed to stay there to heath and Casey

b. sneak into the hospital and hang with Brax, maybe get some advice while Brax was unable to move and/or kill him

c. go back to Leah's and get the keys to his car and Angelo's while ultimately risking having to deal with Tamara

Kyle blew out a loud breath in defeat wondering when his life had gotten so difficult, he wanted a family but sometimes he wished he could go back to just worrying about him and have next to no care what he did or didn't do.

he lay back and the sand and stared at the stars as he slowly drifted to sleep, a thousand things on his mind but through it all he saw _her_.

* * *

I let out an amused sort of sigh when i saw him sprawled out on the sand, it was 10am and the beach was mildly crowded yet no one payed him any mind, they watched me though; a stranger dressed in jeans, a leather jacket with high heeled stilettos in her hand walking on _their _beach, oh the horror i thought irritably as i rolled my eyes at a pair of glaring old ladies.

I crouched down next to Kyle and gently shook his shoulder to wake him, he let out a groan and lifted his head squinting and using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun he hadn't even bothered to look at who woke him yet.

'I don't know what's worse' I said hauntingly, effectively catching his attention 'the fact that I am in a town, that is a bizarre mix of elm street and fucking who vile or that you are passed out on a beach and you _don't _smell like a tequila bottle'

he was looking at me now, his beautiful eyes wide and mouth slack, I just grinned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Blakeley?' he breathed


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the surf club where Kyle asked me to meet him for dinner and saw Kyle and some short chick standing by the pool table arguing, well in all honesty they weren't that hard to spot considering they had captured the rooms attention, I court the ass end of the argument

'you can lie all you want Kyle but you and I both know what happened between us'

that immediately set me on edge, old insecurities flaring up,

there where two guys near them, one of them looked just about ready to kill ky while the other held him back but looked pissed none the less i realised these might be two of Kyle's brothers .

Kyle looked frustrated and just about ready to snap he looked at me over the top of the short chick's head and got a look in his eye that made me grin wickedly, it was asking for help, more specifically it was a look that said "crush her"

I strutted up to them swaying my hips deliberately, getting ready for bitch off.

when I got to them Kyle turned to me and smiled, I grinned cheekily, before reaching out and hooking a finger in his belt loop to pull him flush against my body, he wrapped his arms around my waist and touched his lips sweetly to mine making butterflies erupt in my stomach,

'hey mustang, who's you're friend' i asked sweetly turning to the girl, she wasn't anything spectacular and definitely not Kyle's type, she looked angry and hurt and I briefly wondered if she was Kyle's girlfriend but that really seemed like something he would mention to me before he screwed me six ways from sunday in his brother's house, not that it would have stopped me but still.

'this is Casey's girlfriend Tamara' he said stiffly i looked up at him confused as his arms tightened around me, I leaned against him with my hands on his chest

'and?' I asked, he stopped glaring at Tamara to look down at me

'and she is telling everyone that I was fucking her last night'

ahhh i thought, he had told me about him rejecting a girl last night but he didn't mention her being his brothers girlfriend.

I was mad, very mad I mean who was this bitch to try to ruin Kyle's chance at a family, I pulled away from Kyle and stood in front of him facing the bitch she glared at me and I smirked right back at her looking her up and down condescendingly

'oh honey, really?' I asked sweetly 'do you actually think _you _can pull off that kind of lie'

'who the hell are you' she snarled at me i stepped right up into her face

'you keep telling lies I'll be the very definition nightmare because darling there is no way ky would risk everything he's ever wanted on a five-foot nothing bitch like you, so step the fuck back and learn your place or I will teach it too you' I spat at her

there was a dangerous edge to my voice and the threat in my words was obvious

i spun around making sure my hair whipped her face and grinned at Kyle while wrapping my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and sat back against the pool table causing my whole body to tingle

'you know' he said smiling 'I forgot how hot you are when you're mean'

I laughed at him and nervously looked around us we where being glared at a lot, the bitch (as she shall now be refered to) was gone and one of Kyle's brothers was gone too probably the boyfriend of the bitch, I thought.

the other one was staring at us, looking angry and very curious, it was an odd look and kinda reminded me of a new guard dog, like he knew how he was supposed to be acting but hadn't quite lost his puppy brain yet.

'Blakeley this is my brother heath' Kyle said stiffly

I smiled at the tattooed and muscular man in front of me, actually it probably came off as more of a smirk than anything but as intimidating as he was I wasn't about to let him think he could fuck with me not that it mattered, I was with Kyle now, I was safe no matter what.

'nice to meet you heath' I said sweetly, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked me over rudely before he chuckled and looked up at Kyle.

'you didn't sleep with Tamara?' he asked pointedly

'no I didn't and i told you that ten times' Kyle replied angrily

'yeah well your track record didn't exactly work in your favour' heath snarked before Kyle could reply and escalate this further I butted in

'alright boys zip up you are both very impressive' I said sarcastically stepping away from Kyle to stand between them holding my hands up in a passive gesture and when they both shifted there glares from each to we I grinned in success

'good, now where's the food'

**I know I know shit grammar, bad plot, odd ending but since only 80 people have actually seen this I'm not try to hard, anyway leave a review share your opinion give me ideas till next time xoxo **


End file.
